


Grilled

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Kids, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jenna has two Dads,” Ben says, and Dean coughs around his grilled cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilled

Dean gets babies. He does. They’re just hungry, fat, fuzzless caterpillars that cry when there’s stuff. They’re a little gross, sure, and sometimes they don’t know what the fuck they want. Plus there are always gonna be a few nights when you’re the only one around and the baby needs something and you end up sitting in a rocking chair at 3am, crying, telling the baby you’re sorry but you don’t know what to do but it’s gonna be okay, baby, shhh, shhhhh. (And maybe this only puts you to sleep, but hey, you’re somebody’s baby, too.)

When they start to walk, though, things get hairy, because pretty soon they get ideas about talking, and talking always always always leads to questions.

Fortunately, Dean’s first baby was Sam, so pretty much any question? Yeah, he’s heard it.

Pretty much.

“Jenna has two Dads,” Ben says, and Dean coughs around his grilled cheese.

“Uh-huh,” he says.

“I asked her if she had a Mom, and she said sort of, because her Mom had her and then gave her to her Dads.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, but he’s looking at his sandwich like he doesn’t know what it is anymore.

They eat in silence for a few minutes while Dean pushes around his peas (thank fuck for microwaveable vegetables, but there’s no one around to tell him to eat them so he doesn’t unless Ben is looking) and Ben picks at the edges of the bread.

“Do you think they’re sad that Jenna’s a girl so she doesn’t do boy stuff? ’Cause sometimes I think Mom’s sad that I’m not a girl so I don’t like, you know, barbies and fairies and stuff.”

“First of all, I used to know a girl who only ever played with knives. Second, no, your Mom loves you, little dude. Third, uh, some boys like barbies and that’s okay so like, whatever.”

Ben stares at him.

Dean clears his throat.

“You mean her Mom let her play with knives? And you don’t even let me look at yours? I don’t even get to go into the garage where they’re locked in your car which is also locked?”

“Dude, that’s not—that is not the topic right now, okay? I’m getting dessert. Are you done?”

“Yes!” Ben shoves his almost-full plate away as if grilled cheese isn’t his goddamn favorite. Fucking hell.

“Hey, buddy, you know what? Just for that, you get the blue jello and I get the red, so deal.”

“Aw, gross, blue jello tastes like medicine.”

“Yes it does, and I’ve been good so I don’t have to eat it.”

“I don’t have to eat it, either. I could starve and write Mom a letter that she’d find in my pocket about how mean you are.”

“Kid, you know I can read, too, right? I’ll just go through your pockets.”

“So you would touch a dead kid’s pants?”

“No! God, gross—no!”

“You’re the one who said it.”

“Yeah, but you went and made it all creepy.”

“Whatever,” Ben says, picking at the gelatinous blorb in front of him.

Dean’s halfway through his victor’s jello when Ben looks up and says, “So do you think they kiss?”

“Well, I don’t think about it. But. Yeah. Probably, yeah.”

“One of her Dads has a beard. What if they both grew beards and they were kissing and then they got all tangled up and had to go to the hospital?”

“They wouldn’t have to go to the hospital. They’d probably just shave and start over.”

“I want a beard.”

“Me, too, little man.”

“But your balls have dropped, haven’t they? So you could if you wanted to, right?”

Dean stares at Ben. ”Yes. They have. But your Mom won’t let me. So I don’t have one because I am a wise, wise man.”

“Jenna says Mom is your beard.”

“Have I even met this kid?”

“Like, twice now!”

“Well, whatever. She’s not and that’s a mean thing to say.”

“Why? Because it would mean you would wanna kiss someone like her Dads? Yeah, she told me that, too, so I know what it means.”

Dean grits his teeth. ”No, because I’m not with your Mom just to make people think I’m not like her Dads, which is what beard actually means. It’s a jerk word. For jerks. I like your Mom a lot, okay?”

“She says she thinks you like boys, too.”

“Ben. She’s met me twice.”

“She said that after the first time.”

“Oh my god.”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Have you ever wanted a boyfriend?”

“Ben,” he says, too sharply.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean sighs. ”No, buddy, I’m sorry.”

The silence grows until they both can hear the cartoons playing in the living room, the clock hanging on the wall. The washing machine is making the weird thump-thump-thud again. The air is whistling through the vents.

The house is too empty when Lisa’s away.

“Look, it’s just… Sometimes boys like boys—”

Ben rolls his eyes. ”Duh. I’m not a baby.”

“Really? How do you know?”

“Uh, my friends Matt and Ricky have been boyfriends since like second grade.”

“That is way too young to be dating. You’re not dating anyone until you’re sixteen, or kissing. Or sexting. We can read your text messages and it’s not happening.”

“Yeah? How old were you when you kissed someone?”

“Well, most recently, I was thirty-one.”

“I hate you.”

“I don’t care. Anyway, why are you so worried about this stuff tonight, Mr. Know-It-All?”

“Well, because, like, Jenna said you like boys, and sometimes you look at boys and you’re always sad with Mom, so I just thought, you know—”

“Ahh. Well. Uh. Sometimes, boys like boys. Sometimes, they like girls. Sometimes, they like both. Now eat your fucking jello.”

“So if you get a boyfriend I won’t get two Dads?”

“Ben. Jello. Now.”

“Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt, seen on tumblr: “Sometimes boys like boys and sometimes girls like girls. Now eat your fucking jello.”


End file.
